Job Search
by Krystle-River
Summary: Two teenage girls decide that they want to get jobs with our faveriote detective and shop owner. LeonRiverOC, DKrystleOC or TenchanRiver, TetsuKrystle you decided R&R first story.FYI, the person who writes the summaries does'nt write the story


Me: don't ask about this really don't. My friend and I decided to write this. It's a humor story I think. Might change later, I think. Anyway I'm going to shut up now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pet shop of Horrors but I somewhat own the other two characters (one of the characters is my friend and I cant exactly "own" her)

Two girls were at a playground. It was late at night so no one was out. The eldest was 17 while the youngest was 16. The eldest was lying on top of the overhang covering the slide. The youngest was lying on the slide.

The eldest hair was short, shoulder length; under a bandana, it was a burgundy color. The youngest had waist length light blue hair, pulled back in a ponytail with two strips of hair loose on either side of her face.

"Krystle maybe we should think about getting a job and finding an apartment." The youngest said

"Yeah good plan." The eldest said

"I'm going to see if I can go into law enforcement, you know part time." The youngest said

"You always did like helping people River." Krystle said

"Yeah." River said

"I'll go to Chinatown I heard you can always get a job there." Krystle said

"Then I'll go to the police station close to Chinatown." River said

"Sounds like a good plan." Krystle said

Leon showed up late to the police station. Of course Jill got on his case.

"And what were you up to this morning?" She asked him

"I had breakfast with D and Chris. Is that a crime?" Leon asked

"You were trying to bust D again weren't you." Jill said

"I know he's dealing with something illegal. I'll get him one of these days." Leon said

"Oh my god Leon just give it a rest." Jill said

"What's the chief doing?" Leon asked

"A girl came in earlier wondering if she might be able to get a job. More than likely she's going to be someone's partner." Jill said

"How old is she?" Leon asked

"16." Jill said

"Maybe she'll be my partner." Leon said

Jill glared at Leon. Leon shrugged it off. The chief came out.

"Leon come here." He said

"Yes sir." Leon said

They walked into the room. Leon saw a girl with long light blue hair sitting in a chair.

"Leon this is River, she's going to be your student so to speak. Teacher the way of law enforcement." He said

"Me?" Leon asked

"Unfortunately yes. Everyone else is doing something important." He said

"Ok I can do that." Leon said

"I hope so." He said

"Come on River." Leon said

River nodded and followed him out.

"What do you do all day?" River asked

"I follow my number one suspect." Leon said

"And who is that?" River asked

"His name is D." Leon said

"What have you got him on?" River asked

"Uhhh nothing at the moment. But I know he's involved with murders and dealing with narcotics." Leon said

"That's what you do all day?" River asked

"Basically." Leon said

"Great." River said sarcastically

A knock came at D's door.

"Oh, a customer." D said

He opened the door to see a 17-year-old girl wearing a bandana.

"How may I help you?" D asked

"I want a job." She said

"What?" D said

"I want a job here." She said

"And you are?" D asked

"My name is Krystle." She said

"Come on in. We'll discuss this over tea." D said

"Great!" Krystle said cheerfully

She walked in and D closed the door. She sat on the couch and looked around. Totetsu was also sitting on the couch.

"Hey count what's with the girl?" Totetsu asked

"I'm here to get a job if you must know." Krystle said

D looked at her.

"You heard him?" D asked

"Was I not suppose too? He is sitting right there." Krystle said

"Uhhh…" D said

"And what's with the horns? Halloween isn't for another half a year." Krystle said

"Tetsu why don't you go to the backroom." D said

"Why?" Totetsu asked

"You heard him." Krystle said

Totetsu got up and walked away. Krystle snickered.

Well if she could see them in human forms then why not give her a job, it would give D time to do other things.

"Fine just deal with costumers coming in I guess." D said

"Great!" Krystle said

Someone knocked on the door.

"That's my cue!" Krystle said getting up and running to the door

She opened it.

"Welcome to Count D's Pet Shop!" Krystle said, "What can I get ya?"

"Actually I'm not sure what pet I want all I know is that I want one." An old lady said

Krystle stared into her eyes for a moment then smiled.

"Ok come this way!" Krystle said

Krystle lead the costumer inside and told her to wait for a minute, then ran to find D.

"Hey D I don't know where anything is yet." Krystle said

"What pet does the customer want?" D asked

"She doesn't know." Krystle said

"Ok." D said and sighed

"She'd love a gray tabby cat." Krystle said

"But you said she didn't know what pet she wanted." D said

"She doesn't." Krystle said

"But-" D said

"Trust me on this one." Krystle said

D sighed again and walked off. Krystle went back to the customer.

"Count D is getting your pet." Krystle said

"Oh, thank you." The woman said

D came in with a small gray kitten. The woman's face lit up.

"Oh my gosh! It's so adorable. It reminds me of a kitten I had when I was little. I'll take him!" The woman said happily

"Then please sign here." D said holding out a contracted

The woman did and walked away happily with her cat. D turned to Krystle.

"How did you know?" D asked

"I just did." Krystle said

"Lets go and have some tea." D said

"Yeah you never did get the tea." Krystle said

D locked the door then they walked into the backroom. D got some tea and gave a cup to Krystle.

"Yo D!" Someone shouted "Open up."

"Another customer?" Krystle asked

"No something much worse." D said

They heard something break then a loud crash. They ran to see what the commotion was about, even though D already knew who it was. When they came to the front Leon was standing on top of the door.

"Why didn't you answer you were doing something weren't you?" Leon asked

D sighed but Krystle stood confused. River hit the back of Leon's head.

"It's only polite to knock and wait for someone to answer!" She yelled

"River!" Krystle yelled

River looked at her.

"Oh my god, Krystle!" River said

They ran to each other.

"I see you got a job." River said

"Yeah I did, so did you obviously." Krystle said

"Yes but alas I just stuck with this dim-witted cop." River said pointing to Leon who was holding the back of his head

D walked up.

"Sorry for interrupting but why don't you guys come in for some tea." D said

"Come on River." Krystle said

"Ok." River said

Leon got up and they all walked to the back room. River and Krystle sat down talking to each other. D and Leon started to argue.

"Did you have to break down my door!" D yelled

"I wouldn't have if you had just opened up!" Leon yelled

"Well I'm sorry if I couldn't get to the door 2 seconds after you knocked!" D yelled

"You should be!" Leon yelled

"I was being sarcastic detective!" D yelled

Krystle and River started to laugh at them.

"Look at that, their having a lovers quarrel." River laughed

"What!" Leon and D yelled

"There is no way I'd go for D, even if he does look like a chick." Leon said

"I agree who would want to be with a drunk, foul-mouthed, rudimentary, immature, crude, reckless, thoughtless, idiotic, brainless pig like Leon." D said

"Now you're pushing it D!" Leon growled/ yelled

D smirked. Krystle and River sweat dropped. Just then Leons phone rang, he picked it up.

"What is it!" Leon asked

There was a pause.

"I'll be right there." Leon said "River stay here."

"Why?" River asked

"There's been an armed robbery and the crooks are headed this way into Chinatown. Two people." Leon explained

"I'm coming then." River said

"Your too young and inexperienced, you're staying here." Leon said

"Hey moron! River is good with fighting and all that and she's a fast runner. She could help you." Krystle said

"Plus the Chief said for me to stay with you. You wouldn't want to disobey orders, would you?" River asked

"Damn whatever, come on!" Leon said

They both ran out.

"What are we looking for is a red mercury." Leon said

"Like that one?" River asked

She pointed to a speeding car that fit his meager description. It was quite a ways off.

"Yup." Leon said

River looked around and found a skateboard that some kid decided to dump. She ran over and picked it up. The car soon was up to where they were. Leon tried to shoot out the front tires, but missed. River ran up to the car as it passed and caught its bumper and kneeled on the skateboard, out of the criminal's sight.

"River what the hell are you doing!" Leon said when he saw her

He got in his car and tried to tail them. The chief would have his ass if anything happen to her.

River was having an easy time balancing on the skateboard. But she knew she had to do something fast. She then jumped on the back of the car and climbed on the roof.

"What was that?" Someone inside asked

"I don't know, check it out." Someone else said

She heard the window roll down to her right and a person leaned out. It was a man a little older than Leon, with dark hair and sunglasses. He pulled out a gun, and shot her grazing her arm but River was able to swing her leg sideways to kick him in his face, despite the pain. He fell backwards and almost fell out of the car but he caught himself. He dropped the gun and River caught it last second. She leaned to the driver side and punched out the window, scaring the driver. She pointed the gun at him.

"Pull over now!" River shouted

The driver reluctantly agreed. The driver stopped the car. Leon soon pulled up and pulled his gun.

"Police get out the car with your hands were I can see them!" He shouted

The driver got out with his hands in the air. The passenger got out with his hands in the air, his nose was badly bleeding and he had a black eye. Leon came up and hand cuffed them and radioed that he had them in custody. He went up to River who was sitting on the back of the car.

"I heard a gun shot, you ok?" He asked concerned

"Yeah I'm ok. Just grazed my arm." River said

"Let me see." Leon said

She pulled up her sleeve, it had gone through her skin but it would be ok in a few days.

"Why the hell did you do that anyway! That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen! You could have been killed!" Leon shouted at her

River looked down. Leon sighed

"But I'm glad you did it. Without you these two would have gotten away." Leon said

River looked up and smiled, maybe Leon wasn't so bad. Something behind him caught her attention and she looked behind him only to see that the passenger man was able to get a gun and was pointing it at her. Leon saw her face turn to horror and turned around to see them. He let his concern for her made him forget to watch them. The man who was driving ordered him to shoot it.

River closed her eyes as she heard the gun shot, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes to see Leon on the ground; he had taken the shot for her.

"Leon?" She asked questionably

He didn't move. She moved down to him and shook him lightly, no response. She shook him again harder, still no response. The horror able realization came to River that he could actually be dead. Her eyes started to water. He couldn't die. Even if she had only known him for less than a day he had been nice. She could tell Leon and D were friends despite their fight, what would she tell D. She started to cry.

"Leon! Leon!" She shouted

The passenger man and the driver man were walking up to them. He pointed the gun to her and when they reached her, he put the gun to her forehead. The driver man got the keys to the handcuffs and undid his own handcuffs then his comrade's handcuffs.

"I don't think we have a use for you anymore." The driver man said

Police cars then showed up and got out of their cars and pointed their guns at them.

"Looks like we do now." The driver man said

Everyone one had heard that Leon had gotten a 'student' so they knew who River was. They noticed Leon on the ground. Jill was among them.

"Leave the girl alone!" Jill said

"She's our hostage now." He yelled, "If any of you follow us we will kill her."

River was still crying. The passenger man grabbed her arm and pulled her up keeping the gun to her head. River was suddenly filled with rage and hit his hand away and kneed him in the gut, in less than a second. He stepped backwards in surprised. He then took a shot off at her. It impaled her shoulder. Blinded with rage she continued her rampage. First knocking the gun away from him and head butting him. Then tripped him by kicking his legs, as he fell she kicked his side. When he hit the ground he curled into a ball holding his side.

The driver man fell to his knees and begged for him not to hurt him. The police then moved in on them and, this time, successfully arrested them. Jill came up to River, who was just standing there with blood running down her arm.

"River." Jill said

"He's dead because of me." River said

"He might be alive depending were the bullet hit me, and he's a cop he knew the dangers." Jill said

"He got that bullet protecting me." River said

"He'll be fine." Jill said

River passed out. Jill caught her as she fell. Soon an ambulance arrived.

Jill came to D's pet shop later on at night. Krystle opened the door.

"I'm sorry but we are closed." Krystle said

"I have to speak with Count D. I'm a friend." Jill said

"Ok." Krystle said

They walked to the back room. D welcomed Jill and introduced Krystle.

"What brings you here?" D asked

"I need to speak with you about Leon." Jill said

"He left earlier with River." D said

"Yeah to catch some thugs." Krystle said

"Well you see earlier today. Leon took a hit to the chest. Some how he came off unmarred when the bullet hit his badge, he should walk away with nothing more that a bruise. River, on the other hand, was hit close range and the bullet went through her shoulder, luckily it hit no muscle. She should be fine." Jill said

Krystle jumped up.

"We have to go to the hospital." Krystle said

"Understood." D said

"I can drive you guys down there." Jill said

"Yes, thank you." Krystle said

They arrived at the hospital, and went to the room. Leon and River were placed in the same room. Leon seemed fine; in reality it looked like he was merely sleeping. River on the other hand was pale and had an oxygen mask on.

A doctor walked in his name tag said "Craig Gordon".

"Good evening do you know these people?" Doctor Gordon asked

"Yes we do." D said

"Well the man seems fine when he wakes up he will be able to go home, though he will need help with moving for a while. Although the girl will have to remain her for a while, she is very weak, too much blood loss." Doctor Gordon explained

"Will she recover?" Krystle asked

"Oh yes with some rest she will be fine." Doctor Gordon said

Leon started to wake up and Jill went over to him, along with D.

"Leon thank god your awake." Jill said

His eyes looked confused, he was trying to remember what happened. When he did he flung up. His chest started to hurt.

"Leon don't try to get up just yet." Jill said

"River… What happened to her?" He asked

D pointed over to River. Leon looked at her. He got up and, with Jill's help, walked over to her. He looked at River.

"They say she'll be fine." Jill said

"I'll make those guys pay for this." Leon said

"She already did that." Jill said

"What?" Leon asked

"After you passed out, we showed up. River was over you crying, they were threatening to kill her, until they decided to take her hostage. Then she started to fight them, that's when she was shot, but even then she ignored the pain." Jill said

Leon looked down at River again. He could tell from the moment he met her that she would be nothing but trouble, and he was right, but somehow he was willing to put up with her.

Me: that was really long! As you can tell Leon and River might end up together (only after she turns 18, because technically she is a minor.) It is also suppose to be Krystle and D but that will be more in the next chapter. PLZ REVIEW! some suggestions would be nice too. (Except for suggesting that D and Leon be a couple. This is not Yaio!)


End file.
